


Worth It in the End

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo doesn't want a bachelor party but Stoffel won't take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It in the End

**Author's Note:**

> For Yana :)

"You have to have a bachelor party," Stoffel said, big eyes staring at Jo, pleading with him silently.

"I don't _have_ to do anything." Jo folded his arms, he knew he would lose this argument, but he wanted to make Stoffel work for the win. "I was thinking we could just go out for dinner?"

"Ugh, no." Stoffel smiled, and Jolyon swallowed, wondering what torture he would have to endure. "My new boyfriend works at a strip club, he can get us VIP treatment…"

Jolyon shook his head, that wasn't his thing, objectifying other people. He'd found the man of his dreams and they were getting married, which was all that he needed.

"You could bring your husband-to-be, I'd love to meet him." Stoffel smirked, Jo knew that whatever he said, Stoffel would insist.

"Dany's working that night." Jo breathed a sigh of relief; at least that would spare him some embarrassment. He wished that he'd made the time for Stoffel to meet Dany before now, but he was so busy with studying and working that there never seemed to be the time. But the wedding was a much more suitable time for Stoffel to meet him.

"Fine, but you're coming." Stoffel downed the last of his coffee, smiling with satisfaction.

"Okay." Jo sighed. "What time do I need to be there?"

"I'll pick you up at nine." Stoffel gave Jo a hug before wandering out of the coffee shop, leaving Jo looking confused, what would Dany think of him going to a strip club?

*

Jo was going to tell Dany, but he couldn't find the words. He only got forty-three minutes with Dany between him coming in from classes and going out to work, which had left just enough time for dinner and a quickie. It would be late when Dany got in and Jo was sure that Stoffel wouldn't let him have an early night.

_What do I wear to a strip club_? Jo was going through his wardrobe but all he had were shirts for work, and comfy knitted jumpers for everything else. So jumper it was.

Stoffel and Marcus showed up at his door, at nine on the dot, as agreed. They took one look at Jo and shook their heads.

"You're not going to wear that?" Stoffel said, already heading towards the bedroom.

"What's wrong with this?" Jo looked at Marcus for support but he was on his own, Marcus followed Stoffel to the bedroom and started going through Jo's clothes.

"Skinny guy that you're marrying?" Stoffel held up a pair of Dany's jeans, they looked tiny compared to Jo's, but they were about the same length.

"What about this shirt?" Marcus pulled out a blue shirt, with thin purple stripes, that Dany had bought for Jo when they started dating. He'd joked about Jo's fashion sense, and although Jo had worn it on a few dates, it had been a while since he'd worn it.

"Sure." Jo changed, making sure that Stoffel and Marcus were happy with it before grabbing his jacket and checking that he had all the essentials.

*

The taxi journey wasn't long but Marcus had managed to cram in a lot of questions in a short amount of time. He hadn't met Dany either, even though they'd been dating for well over a year now. And there had been two years of awkward flirting before that.

"You've been hiding him from us all that time," Marcus said, nudging Jo.

"You went to study in Sweden, and have only been back here for a few weeks." Jo then turned to stare at Stoffel. "And you, every time I arranged anything, you were busy with your new guy."

Jo looked at them both, waiting for someone to speak, as the taxi driver chuckled away.

"You have a new guy?" Marcus said, "How did I not know this?"

"Kevin, he works at the strip club that we're going to." Stoffel smiled and Marcus looked shocked. "It's just to pay his way through uni."

"You're dating a stripper?" Marcus wolf whistled, and Stoffel shoved him playfully, ignoring the fact that Jo was sitting between them.

"Sure, it's just a job," Stoffel said, "And wait until you see him."

The taxi pulled up outside the club and Jo felt his blood run cold, he didn't want to do this, he just wanted to go home. He thought about texting Dany, alleviating some of his guilt, but without being able to speak to him in person, it would probably only make things worse.

So, while Marcus paid the driver, Jo followed Stoffel towards the strip club, _Angel Lounge_ , its sign sparkling away, enticing them in.

*

Once inside, Jo took in the décor, it was clean and everything sparkled. In fact it didn't look anywhere near as seedy as Jo expected, the bar staff were scantily dressed, it wasn't his thing but everything seemed classier than he imagined.

They got a few drinks and sat down next to the stage, Jo almost looked at ease with it all until he saw Stoffel grinning at him, and then he started to panic.

A few dancers had come out, Stoffel pointing out Jo at every opportunity, making sure that all of them ended up _dancing_ with their crotches so close to Jo's face that he was blushing almost continuously.

The sound of Marcus and Stoffel cheering and laughing was ringing in his ears, to the point that he didn't notice that someone had wandered over to stand next to Stoffel.

"Jo, Marcus, this is Kevin."

Kevin was a similar height to Stoffel, blond hair that looked like a halo, with an angel tattooed over his chest, and apart from the tiny hot plants that he was wearing, he was covered from head to toe in body glitter.

"Congratulations!" Kevin came over to hug Jo, getting glitter all over him. "I've got a surprise for you." Kevin took Jo by the hand, leading him towards the booths at the back of the room.

"It's fine. You're Stoffel's boyfriend, you don't have to." Jo tried to prise his hand free from Kevin's but he was stronger than he looked, and Stoffel didn't seem bothered at all.

"Don't worry, I'm not your present." Kevin winked, his smile a grin as he pushed Jo down into a chair and Marcus and Stoffel sat down on either side.

Stoffel kissed Kevin before he slinked off, wiggling his hips as he walked, and he drew the curtains on the way out. Jo could see why he worked here, he must make a fortune in tips.

"Having fun?" Stoffel asked, Jo was relieved that his awkwardness wasn't visible to everyone, although he still felt strange being here. "Kevin's picked the perfect guy for you."

Marcus sniggered, and Kevin reappeared with Jo's surprise in tow. And he was definitely Jo's kind of guy. Pale, skinny, lanky and with just the right amount of freckles. Just like his fiancé.

"Dany?"

 "Jo?"

There was gasps and murmurs while Jo tried to work out what to say.

"Are you calling the wedding off?" Marcus gasped and covered his mouth with his hands.

At the same time as Stoffel was yelling, "Oh god, we've ruined your relationship."

Jo was trying to tell them to stop talking but they weren't listening, and Dany was gone, the curtains swaying where he'd rushed past them. He ran out after Dany, seeing him slip backstage and Jo hurried to catch up with him.

"Please stop. I didn't want to come here, but…" Jo held Dany's wrist, stroking along the inside of his arm, waiting for him to turn round.

"I wanted to tell you what I did but I was scared you would leave me." Dany let Jo hold him tight, stroking his back, getting more glitter everywhere.

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me," Jo said, "I thought we trusted each other."

"Do you still want to get married?" Dany's big eyes looked at Jo, tears welling up.

"Of course I do. I love you no matter what."

"I love you too." Dany went in for a kiss, running his hands through Jo's hair, leaving him covered in glitter and smiling.

Kevin's voice startled them. "So is the wedding back on?"

"Yes." Dany blushed as he held Jo's hand tight.

"Want me to cover your dance?" Kevin asked, winking at Dany.

"No." Dany looked at Jo. "I've always wanted to dance for you."

*

Jo was sat near the stage, Stoffel and Marcus sat either side, asking hundreds of questions about how Jo met Dany and what Jo thought he worked as. He held his hands up, trying to get them to stop talking so he could answer some of them.

"We met at uni. He's studying to be a translator. I thought he worked in a night club."

The lights went down and a spotlight came up, revealing Dany in leathers and sunglasses. Jo smiled, Dany danced so gracefully and he made sure that every item of clothing that he stripped off was flung in Jo's direction.

Even though there was a whole crowd watching, Jo felt like Dany was dancing just for him, teasing as he went, until he was wearing nothing but a little leather thong, barely able to cover everything.

Jo gasped when Dany played with the elastic of his thong, was he really going to show it all? But Dany just let the elastic snap as he winked at Jo, slinking off the stage as effortlessly as he'd appeared.

Dany appeared a few minutes later, he'd changed back into the hot pants, and he brought drinks before sitting on Jo's lap. "I have five minutes break before I'm due back." Jo went in for a kiss but Dany whispered, "Not at work, then they'll all want a kiss." He rolled his eyes, and Jo rested his forehead against his.

"Later," Jo said, grin on his face and Dany's eyes lit up.

"So, are you really okay with this?"

"Yes. Just as long as you don't expect me to be as good as you for the first dance at our wedding."

Dany's laugh made everything better, and Jo was relieved that he'd found out about it now. This way they could start their married life with no secrets.

***

"It's bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day." Dany groaned and pulled the duvet over his head.

"It's bad luck to see the dress before the wedding. And since you're wearing a nice suit you've got nothing to worry about." Jo yanked the duvet off Dany who groaned a little bit louder, curling up into a ball, clutching the pillow. "You can sleep in the car, but if we don't get going, we're going to be late to our own wedding."

Dany dragged himself out of bed, groping around for some clothes. "We should have eloped."

"Your parents may not mind that, but mine would never let me hear the end of it." Jo threw Dany a hoodie, he'd already packed the suits, and everything for the honeymoon, and put it in the car. They were going to get changed at Jo's parents' house, which was not too far from the hotel that they were getting married in. It was the same place that Jo's parents had got married and when they found out he was engaged, they'd stepped in to organise everything.

Dany's family had flown in last night, and all their friends were going to be there. Jo was dreading it, but as long as he had Dany by his side, it would be worth it.

*

The drive wasn't too bad and Jo was now lounging around in a dressing gown, not wanting to put on his suit until they're ready to leave, he'd hate for it to get stained. He was munching a biscuit when his brother wandered in, and collapsed onto the sofa, groaning quietly.

"Why did I end up with the nightshift?" Will reached out for a biscuit, nibbling on it with his eyes half closed.

"You'll have to get used to it, kind of goes with the territory."

Will made a sarcastic little grunt, peering at his watch before closing his eyes. "Wake me in forty-nine minutes."

Jo pulled a blanket over him, thankful that the urge to follow in his dad's footsteps seemed to have skipped him. Although he didn't like blood, or gore, so there was less chance that he was going to be a doctor of any kind. 

The sound of running water stopped, Dany must be out of the shower, and Jo wandered up to see him. It would be the last bit of quiet time that they got together until they were on honeymoon.

*

The ceremony was a blur, so many people staring at them. Jo had been the blushing bride, it had taken all his concentration not to stumble over his words, and when he went to put the ring on Dany's finger, it had slipped out of his hand and gone rolling off down the aisle.

But Dany, true to his word, had held his hand the entire time, stroking the side of it with his thumb and keeping him calm. At least now they could enjoy some food, and chat to everyone. All the guests seemed cheerier now that they had a drink and it felt like there was a never ending queue of people coming up to congratulate them, and Jo was relieved when it was time for the photographs. Some fresh air would do him good.

There was a pond at the back of the hotel, surrounded by lush green trees and bright blossoming flowers. Perfect for the wedding photos.

The sun was shining down on them, everyone looked beautiful dressed up for the occasion and Jo still had Dany holding his hand. Jo was thinking, _the wedding went well, this isn't too bad._ Just as everyone was gasping and pointing behind them. He turned round to see someone fall into the pond from one of the trees, water splashing everywhere and ducks quacking at the intruder. As they flailed in the water, trying to swim, Jo saw a flash of a tattoo, and he knew that it was Kevin.

Dany rushed in to rescue him, the water wasn't deep, but Kevin was already tipsy when he'd showed up this morning and he'd been drinking all day, so it wouldn't take a lot for him to drown in three feet of water. Kevin looked somehow fine, even though he was soaked to the bone, whereas Dany looked like a drowned rat, bits of leaves and feathers stuck to his suit.

"Are you okay?" Dany was holding Kevin up, trying to see if he was alright. It looked like Kevin was going to speak, but when he opened his mouth, sick came out.

"Better now," Kevin said, as Will rushed in to help him. He had a cut on his head, and there was no knowing if he had other injuries.

Kevin clung on to Dany, and the sound of fabric ripping was clear. "You're determined to ruin this suit, aren't you?"

"Who's sober enough to drive?" Will asked, and Jo looked around at all the people holding champagne. He'd deliberately not drank, he wasn't a big drinker anyway and he was sure that mixed with the nerves it would be a bad combination.

"Let's go." Jo helped Stoffel carry Kevin to the car, kissing Dany goodbye before driving off, leaving him in charge of keeping everyone entertained.

*

"How's Kevin?" Will asked, he'd brought Jo a cup of tea.

"Seven stitches and they're keeping him overnight in case it's a concussion." Jo covered his face with his hands, groaning quietly. "This whole day has been a disaster." He was waiting for Dany to get cleaned up, he'd been left wearing a soggy suit all day, while Jo had spent the afternoon comforting Kevin.

"Kevin's going to be fine. It wasn't that bad. And you'll get a flight tomorrow morning." Will gave his brother a hug. "One day, you'll laugh about this."

"Thanks, bro."

"I got the photographer's number," Will said, flashing a business card.

"Oooh, maybe you'll be next to get married." Jo laughed, not knowing how true his words would be.

Dany strolled back into the room, towel wrapped around his waist, before sitting next to Jo on the edge of the bed. "I don't think the suit can be saved."

"I doesn't matter, you're not going to need a suit on honeymoon." Jo held Dany tighter, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Will took that as his cue to leave, shutting the door on his way out. Jo lay back, Dany draped over him awkwardly so they could both fit into the single bed, before pulling the blanket over them.

"We should have eloped."

"I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
